dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Minute of Desperation
え けベジータ!! がけの |Rōmaji title =Taenuke Bejīta!! Inochigake no Ippunkan |Literal title =Pull Through, Vegeta!! One Life-Threatening Minute |Number = 281 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Manga = Vegeta and Kakarrot *Vegeta Puts His Life on the Line! |Airdate = November 1, 1995 |English Airdate = March 21, 2003 |Previous = Vegeta's Respect |Next = Old Buu Emerges }} え けベジータ!! がけの |Taenuke Bejīta!! Inochigake no Ippunkan|lit. "Pull Through, Vegeta!! One Life-Threatening Minute"}} is the sixth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-first overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 1, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 21, 2003. Summary The episode starts off with Kid Buu firing a Kamehameha wave which Goku manages to block. Behind the smoke, Goku (with his outfit damaged again) fires the True Kamehameha which Kid Buu deflects, at the expense of his left arm and right hand. Kid Buu and Goku continue fighting, Goku tries everything he can, but Kid Buu keeps on regenerating. Goku then realizes he is getting nowhere fast. Vegeta then comes over, and Goku says that they can switch in a little while as he still has some fight left in him. Vegeta replies that he knows Goku has no intention of letting him switch in as he knows full well that he does not stand a chance. Goku says that he needs one minute to recover his strength and then he will be able to defeat Buu, to which Vegeta replies that he will fight Kid Buu to buy him the one minute. Goku tells him that since he is already dead, he will cease to exist if he gets killed. Vegeta says that if he cannot last a lousy minute against Buu then maybe he deserves to die. He then powers up to his Super Saiyan 2 state and starts to attack on Buu while Goku begins powering up. Vegeta tries his best and fires a series of energy blasts, but Kid Buu is unfazed. Buu pummels Vegeta time and time again into the ground but Vegeta is unwilling to give up and keeps returning to the fight. Even Buu is astonished when Vegeta gets up from a blast to the face, but Vegeta loses almost all of his power trying to get up from all of the attacks from Buu. Eventually, he loses what little power he had left, and Kid Buu then begins to choke him. Major Events *Vegeta steps in and battles Kid Buu himself whilst trying to buy time so that Goku can power up to his maximum. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Grand Kai's Planet Objects *Halo *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Techniques *Super Kamehameha - Used by Kid Buu against Goku, who manages to block the attack. *True Kamehameha - Used by Goku after blocking Buu's Super Kamehameha. The Majin tries to deflect the attack, but one of his arms ends up destroyed in the attempt. *Regeneration - Used by Kid Buu to renegerate his destroyed arms. *Meteor Impact - Used by Goku to blast Kid Buu deep underground. *Saiyan Energy Attack - Used by Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta to distract Kid Buu for one minute. The Majin regenerates behind Vegeta and knocks him to the ground. *Infinite Break - Used by Vegeta after receiving taunts from Kid Buu. The Majin is damaged by the attack, but continues to beat down Vegeta. *Big Bang Attack - Used by Vegeta, but Kid Buu creates a hole in his stomach, dodging the attack. *Nightmare Impact - Used by Kid Buu to mortally wound Vegeta, reverting him to his base form. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" - When Vegeta gets angry and attacks Kid Buu. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Kid Buu pummels Super Saiyan Vegeta while Super Saiyan 3 Goku tries to recharge his energy. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Goku warns Vegeta of the dangers of fighting Kid Buu. *"Vegeta's Theme]" - When Vegeta stands up after taking an attack which knocked him into a crater by Majin Buu. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta is giving a speech to Kid Buu. Differences from the manga *In the manga, the battle between Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Kid Buu ends after Goku fires a Kamehameha in retaliation and then Vegeta steps in and tells him to finish him off. In the anime, the fight continues for a while longer after Goku returns the Kamehameha and before Vegeta steps in. *The occupants of Grand Kai's Planet watching the battle on the Sacred World of the Kai is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Vegeta reverts back to his base form after taking enough damage but readies himself a second round and transforms once more where he continues the fight. In the manga this does not happen. Trivia *Continuing into the next episode, Vegeta's fight lasted for 15 minutes and 6 seconds. *The shot where Vegeta punches Buu for mocking him is similar to how Goku hit the former during their fight in the Saiyan saga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 281 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 281 (BDZ) pt-br:Resista, Vegeta fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 281 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z